A conventional wheeled luggage case known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,768 and generally includes a main body having a main frame sandwiched between an inner frame and an outer frame, two wheel assemblies connected to a bottom of the luggage case, a rear panel covering the rear of the main body to form a storage space, an L-shaped support plate connected to the bottom of the main frame and the wheel assemblies extending through two openings in the support plate, two U-shaped enhanced members connected to the wheel mount an the support plate, and a retractable handle connected to the support plate and being capable of storage in the storage space at the rear of the luggage case.
However, there are so many parts are involved for the wheeled luggage case and the assembling time is too long to obtain a competitive commercial product in the market.
The present invention intends to provide a wheeled luggage case having a hidden retractable handle unit which is composed of less number of parts when compared with that of the wheeled luggage case disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,768.